


Dead Man Walking

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on a roll \o/ Today I tackled the most detailed Neal-centric prompt that was left by <b>ashley5627</b> as part of my meme :D It's a cover for a to-be-written prison fic and the main element is the tattoo on Neal's arm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley5627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley5627/gifts).



> I'm on a roll \o/ Today I tackled the most detailed Neal-centric prompt that was left by **ashley5627** as part of my meme :D It's a cover for a to-be-written prison fic and the main element is the tattoo on Neal's arm.

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dju6nzv4tvsps4g/dmw.png?dl=0)


End file.
